party_world_rasslinfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Petaccio
Rick Petaccio (born November 4, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. He was formerly signed to Party World Rasslin', where he has worked since 2014. He was the inaugural Garbageweight Champion. Early career Not much is known about Rick prior to his debut at Summer Slamdown I, though it's speculated that he competed in various wrestling organizations throughout the country. Party World Rasslin' Summer Slamdown I Rick first came to the attention of the PWR Multiverse when he crashed the Summer Slamdown page, denigrating the promotion and criticizing its fan base. After weeks of verbal abuse, Co-commissioner Chris met with Rick in a streamed debate to settle their differences. Unfortunately for Chris, he was assaulted during the event, with Rick smashing eggs over his face and exploiting his "leg problems". Not long after, Dock Master who was scheduled to face Dan "The Man" Ziggler in the main event for the Partyweight Championship was ambushed by a retinue of masked men. Rick and Dan, the latter not being much of a fan favorite himself, were considered to be prime suspects. With the main event in peril, they acquiesced to Rick's demands and put him the main event. A confrontation between Rick and Dan was streamed to promote the match, however it quickly devolved into a brawl with Rick gaining the upper hand. His debut, as one would expect, was met with a chorus of boos and he quickly aligned himself with The Supreme Gentleman and his protege La Carne Del Pesado forming the shortly-lived alliance The Main Event Mafia. He won by squirting Taco Bell Fire Sauce® supplied by The Supreme Gentleman in Dan's eyes, followed by a DDT. As a result of the controversial finish, the two fled the Sanchez Center posthaste, escaping in Rick's car. Incensed over this loss, the corporate shill managed to track down PWR's resident nice guy, torturing him for his ally's whereabouts. Rick did not seem to care much about his friend's apparent demise. Slamhain Hot on the heels of the controversy surrounding the last event, the company announced the Partyweight Championship would be held in abeyance, declaring its fate would be decided in a Triple threat match. This upset Rick greatly, who thought he deserved a one on one title shot due to his win over Dan "The Man". In a drunken interview prior to the event, he claimed that if he won he would take his talents as well the title to rival organization, Living Room Wrestling. The match was a rowdy one with all three men hitting their finishers. Rick was pinned and eliminated after a Halifax Hammer by Dock Master. The match was eventually won by Dock Master. Dan would go on to hold Dock Master at gunpoint and abscond with the championship. Winter WonderSlam Following Slamhain, a frustrated Rick kidnapped PWR legend Dog X to leverage for a "true title shot". Shortly after, he released a video, threatening to grievously harm the beloved legend unless his demands were met and issued an open challenge at Winter WonderSlam for the dog's safety. His challenge was accepted, when he was confronted by Hot Dog, a mysterious, disheveled crowd member. Though the spirited novice put up a valiant fight, he found his will outmatched by Rick's fury, who sent him through the Spanish announce table. The match ended decisively when Rick stuck Hot Dog's head in the kennel and leg dropped it. The mystery combatant then disappeared as strangely as he emerged. WrestleSlam I: Riots of Spring Tired of Rick's complaining, PWR figureheads Chris and Jared decided to award him with his very own title, the Garbageweight Championship. Much to his chagrin, this gesture was intended to humiliate him, in hope that he would quit. Just as the newly-minted champion was preparing to throttle a helpless Chris—the ever mysterious Hot Dog, who had been sleeping in Chris' attic, suddenly crashed through the ceiling. He ended up challenging Rick for the title, setting up a match at the inaugural WrestleSlam. After a bizarre contest that saw several close calls and the use of many weapons, Hot Dog defeated Rick with his signature stunner, winning the "coveted" championship as well as firmly entrenching himself as fan favorite amongst the PWR multiverse. Rick left the promotion shortly thereafter to start his own called RWW, Rick World Wrestling. Summer Slamdown II: Judgment Slam After months of silence, Rick returned disguised as the elusive and androgynous Angeldust, adversary and opponent of The Sonic Gentleman, the formerly known The Supreme Gentleman. Unmoved by nostalgia, the ersatz competitor beat the tar out of his erstwhile ally, mauling him with his own glove and elbow-dropping his precious fedora. The thrashing was so severe that officials were left with no recourse but to disqualify Rick and declare the battered Men's Rights Activist the victor. No one is sure what happened to Angeldust. Rasslin' facts Finishing moves * The Rick Bottom * The Dirt Nap (DDT) Signature moves * Diving elbow drop * Neckbreaker * Sharpshooter * Crossface * Gutwrench suplex * Pendulum backbreaker * Belly to back suplex * Short-arm clothesline * Standing dragon sleeper * Leg drop (sometimes to a rope hung opponent) * Bulldog * Atomic headlock (Noogie) * Eye gouge * Flying clothesline, from the second rope * Low blow Tag teams/factions * The Main Event Mafia Managers * The Supreme Gentleman * Ronald Roundtree * Tex Nicknames * The Virtuoso of Party Violence * Slick Rick * Rick "The Prick" Entrance Themes * All Star City by Smash Mouth/M80 (Summer Slamdown I) * Sabotage by The Beastie Boys (Slamhain/Winter WonderSlam) * How Much Is That Doggie in the Window by Patti Page (Winter WonderSlam) * I Am the Fly by Wire (Current Theme) Championships and accomplishments Garbageweight Championship (1 Time) Wins & Losses See also Garbageweight Championship Hot Dog Dock Master Dan Ziggler The Sonic Gentleman External Links Official Facebook Page